The Multiverse
The multiverse was the full space and primary setting of Toon Wars that consisted of the Nicktoons and Cartoon Network Universes all grouped together; each with their own distinct worlds and characters. While not much was known about the origin of the multiverse as a whole, it was known that Globulous Maximus was born at the beginning of the Nicktoons Universe, the Final Magisword was forged at the dawn of the Cartoon Network Universe, and Clockwork exists outside of both. Events such as the ''Nicktoons Unite Series'' and CN Crossover Nexus would work to collide almost every cartoon in either series with each other at some point in time; usually for a course of only one episode or game. Jimmy Neutron would also regularly work to find other worlds in the universe over the course of time. However, in the gap before the Toon Wars series, the Syndicate had somehow managed to discover and get into the Cartoon Network Universe, starting the foundations of the war and causing both Nick and CN to permanently crossover during the Gumball Saga and beyond. In the Samurai Jack Saga within the alternate Syndicate Timeline, both universes had been permanently merged under the Syndicate's control. In Toon Wars: The Final Days, however, reality was warped to the point where the Nicktoons and CN Universes were corrupted almost the exact same time as one another and later merge as part of a mysterious virus entity. Eventually, the Toon Force found a way to erase the virus from the Fourth Wall controls and used the utilities to create an auto-reset with a number of adjustments made to accommodate the damages in repair, merging the multiverse into the new singular Toonverse. Throughout Toon Wars, the full map of the multiverse was written by Sojourn onto the Dimensional Monitor after finding portals to other worlds in the Ghost Zone, which was kept by the Observants who knew the fate of the multiverse and tried meddling with history knowing the knowledge kept in the device. Beyond both universes is unknown as Sojourn was unable to reach that area of space. Universes with Notable Locations Nicktoons Universe * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/Retroville * Danny Phantom/Amity Park/Ghost Zone * The Fairly Oddparents/Dimsdale and Fairy World (Destroyed in Nicktoons and Gumball Saga) * Spongebob Squarepants/Bikini Bottom * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Invader Zim * Tak and the Power of Juju/Pupununu * Volcano Island (Destroyed in Gumball Saga) Cartoon Network Universe * The Amazing World of Gumball/Elmore * Mighty Magiswords/Lyvsheria * Samurai Jack * Teen Titans GO * OK K.O. Let's be Heroes/Lakewood Plaza * CN City (Abandoned and later destroyed) Other * Clockwork's Lair * Observant's Palace * The Void * The Fourth Wall Trivia * In a recent video explaining the depths of the Ghost Zone by Butch Hartman, Sojourn is revealed to be a ghost who documented all of the areas of the space including a hidden location rumored to be where all fear, pain, and misery don't exist. Almost every ghost wish to be here but no one were able to find it other than Sojourn. This is either the Void or the Fourth Wall of reality and the reason why Sojourn hasn't come back. But before his departure, he had mapped the entirety of the multiverse and uploaded it onto the Dimensional Monitor suggesting he had access to virtually everything. * In a way, the Ghost Zone acts as an interdimensional hub/subspace for the multiverse, as much of its portals grant access to other worlds in either universe. Category:Settings Category:Locations Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Nicktoons Category:Cartoon Network